


Aller guten Dinge sind Zwei

by KannibaLilly (CannibaLilly)



Series: Physiologische Unterschiede [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibaLilly/pseuds/KannibaLilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Anfang einer Sammlung kurzer Geschichten über die Unterschiede von menschlicher und Time Lord Physiologie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aller guten Dinge sind Zwei

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two of everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186396) by [CannibaLilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibaLilly/pseuds/CannibaLilly). 



Wohl schon immer seit Donna Noble sich entschieden hatte mit dem Doctor zu reisen, wartete sie auf einen Beweis, dass sie sich tatsächlich auf einen Außerirdischen eingelassen hatte. Natürlich war da die TARDIS - nichts könnte außerirdischer sein, als das alte Mädchen - aber letztendlich war das nur ein Beweis dafür, dass die TARDIS nicht von dieser Welt war. Und so wartete Donna auf so einen Beweis vom Doctor selbst, sie tat es nicht bewusst aber diese Neugier bekam trotzdem ihr ständiger Begleiter. Für lange Zeit erhielt sie keinen solchen Beweis und letztendlich fand sie sich damit ab, den Doctor als einen sehr cleveren, etwas seltsamen Menschen zu sehen, der irgendwie an all diese außerirdischen Werkzeuge gekommen war. Eigentlich war sie nicht allzu enttäuscht darüber, vielleicht war sie sogar erleichtert. Hätte er sich tatsächlich als der Marsianer entpuppt als den sie ihn immer scherzhaft bezeichnete, hätte sie sich vielleicht sogar eingeschüchtert gefühlt.  
Und dann plötzlich änderte sich das alles. Es war an einem Tag an dem sie herumrannten und der Doctor eine Menge redete, an einem Tag wie jedem anderen also, an dem Donna einsehen musste wie außerirdisch ihr Marsianer wirklich war.

Das schrille Geräusch von Lasern, die hinter dem Doctor und Donna abgefeuert wurden, schrillte durch die engen Korridore des moderigen Verlieses weit weg von zuhause durch die sie rannten.  
“Lauf!” rief der Doctor unnötigerweise über seine Schulter. Donna tat bereits ihr bestes um mit ihm mitzuhalten.  
“Tu’ ich doch!” antwortete sie ihm wütend und nach Luft ringend. “Wir brauchen einen besseren Plan!”  
“Lauf _schneller_!” war sein einziger Vorschlag.  
Die Worte waren kaum aus seinem Mund, da hielt er auch schon an. Über den glitschigen Boden schlitternd, kam er zum stehen. Für einen Moment sah es so aus als ob er das Gleichgewicht verlieren würde, doch dann fing er sich und stand komplett still vor Donna. Er beäugte die Wand zu seiner Rechten.  
Donna erreichte ihn Sekunden später und hätte ihn um ein Haar umgerannt, doch noch rechtzeitig bremste der Doctor sie ab und schob sie in die kleine Nische die Donna ohne ihn übersehen hätte. Rasch quetschte er sich zu ihr in die Lücke in der Wand und Donna wurde zwangsläufig gegen die feuchte Wand gedrückt. Angewidert verzog sie das Gesicht als sie spürte wie die modrige Nässe langsam durch ihre Kleidung und auf ihre Haut sickerte.

“Entschuldige, scht!”, flüsterte der Doktor eindringlich und nur Sekundenbruchteile bevor Donna die Schritte ihrer Verfolger kommen hörte. Er drückte sich noch etwas dichter an Donna und drückte Donna dadurch noch etwas dichter an die Wand. Sie presste ihre Lippen fest zusammen, um ein angeekeltes Stöhnen zu vermeiden.  
Donna hielt ihren Atem an als die Wachen, die sie verfolgt hatten, zügig an ihrem kleinen Versteck vorüber marschierten. Einen Moment später, der sich wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlte, war die Gruppe endlich verschwunden und mit ihr das dröhnende Geräusch ihrer Stiefel auf dem Steinboden. Zu ihrem Glück hatte der Doctor Recht gehabt. Diese Aliens lebten seit Jahrhunderten in diesem Verließ unter der Erde und waren so gut wie blind. Hinzu kam noch, dass der Gestank hier unten jegliche verräterischen Gerüche zuverlässig überdeckte.  
Donna ließ noch eine gute Minute verstreichen bevor sie sich traute zu fragen: “Sind sie weg?”  
Der Doctor lauschte einen Moment lang in die Stille, dann antwortete er: “Denke schon, ja.”

Sie tauschten ein erleichtertes Grinsen aus, das Donna erst gegen ein erwartungsvolles Stirnrunzeln tauschte, als sie bemerkte, dass der Doctor keinerlei Anstalten machte, sich zu bewegen.  
“Ähm, Spaceman…”  
“Ja?”  
“Könntest du deinen Hintern bewegen?” Sie fühlte sich feucht und klebrig und war sicher, dass der Moder der Wand ihr Oberteil mittlerweile komplett ruiniert hatte. Sie legte ihre Hände gegen seine Brust um ihn wegzuschieben, zog diese aber abrupt zurück als hätte sie sich verbrannt. Peinlich berührt trat der Doctor einen Schritt zurück bevor er den geschockten Blick auf dem Gesicht seiner Begleiterin bemerkte.  
“Was ist los?”, wollte er wissen.  
“Deine-”, begann Donna, hatte aber keine Ahnung wie sie es formulieren sollte. Stattdessen zeigte sie mit einem Finger auf seine Brust und starrte dann auf ihre Handflächen. “Zwei”, presste sie schließlich hervor und zeigte dem Doctor ihre Handflächen wie zum Beweis.  
Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn und sah an sich selbst hinunter.  
“Was?”, fragte er, nachdem er nichts ungewöhnliches finden konnte.  
“Zwei!” wiederholte Donna und klang beinahe so als hätte er das mit Absicht gemacht. “Das schlagen zwei… _Dinger_ in deiner Brust!”  
“Ja, danke. Die ‘Dinger’ heißen Herzen”, erwiderte er, leicht pikiert.  
“Herz **en** ”, wiederholte Donna und betonte den Plural. “Wieso hast du zwei davon?!”  
“Also ich hab keins gestohlen, wenn es das ist was dir Sorgen macht”, scherzte er. Dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass Donna wohl nicht in Stimmung für Scherze war und zuckte nur die Schultern. “Ich wurde schon mit zwei geboren - das werden alle Time Lords”, erklärte er ihr als wäre es das natürlichste auf der Welt.  
“Wieso?”, fragte Donna mit leicht schriller Stimme.  
“Was meinst du mit ‘wieso’? Es ist ziemlich nützlich, also wieso nicht?”  
Dazu fiel Donna nichts mehr ein. Kurz besah sie sich ihre Handflächen als würde sie dort die Antwort finden und schlang schließlich ihre Arme um sich. Das entfernte Geräusch von Schritten erinnerte die beiden daran, wo sie sich befanden. Sie schlichen zurück zur TARDIS ohne sich nochmal verstecken zu müssen.

 

Der blaue Kasten trudelte sicher durch den Vortex und darin saßen der Doctor und Donna in der Küche über zwei dampfenden Tassen Tee.  
“Möchtest du über die… Herzen-Geschichte reden?” fragte er vorsichtig. Er hatte nicht erwartete, dass Donna sich so daran stören würde. Diese schüttelte den Kopf, zögerte und nickte bevor sie schließlich die Schultern zuckte.  
“Du hättest mich vorwarnen können”, beklagte sie sich.  
“Entschuldige, ich hab mich wohl einfach an sie gewöhnt. Ich vergesse doch jedes mal Warnschilder aufzustellen.” Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass Donna wieder normal auf seine Witze reagierte. Sie knuffte ihn auf den Arm.

“Und du hastt schon immer zwei gehabt?”, fragte sie nach einer Weile.  
“Jap”, sagte er und betonte das ‘p’ mit ein Pop-Geräusch.  
“Meine Güte, macht dich das nicht wahnsinnig? Ich meine… schlagen sie überhaupt gleichmäßig?”  
Der Time Lord gluckste über Donnas neuentdecktes Interesse an seiner Anatomie. Normalerweise war er der Forscher und nicht das zu erforschende Subjekt, aber bislang machte ihm diese Unterhaltung mehr Spaß als erwartet.  
Er beschloss, dass lernen immer noch am besten praktisch stattfand und ging um den Tisch herum damit Donna selbst nachfühlen konnte. Zuerst sah sie ihn skeptisch an, doch wenn sie ehrlich war, war sie wirklich neugierig und schlussendlich streckte sie die Hände nach ihm aus. Behutsam drückte sie ihre Handflächen gegen sein Hemd und fühlte den Schlag zweier Herzen die sanft gegen ihre Hände klopften. Nicht wirklich gleichzeitig, aber dennoch seltsam harmonisch schlugen sie im Takt.

“Meine Güte”, wiederholte sie. Dann bemerkte sie, dass sie ihn noch immer berührte und zog ihre Hände wieder weg. Der Doctor strahlte sie mit diesem enthusiastischen Lächeln an, das immer dann hervor kam, wenn er ihr etwas neues beibringen konnte. Donna vermutete, dass jetzt die beste Zeit war alle Fragen zu klären.  
“Was ist mit deinem Puls? Würde ein Doktor - ein echter Doktor wohlgemerkt - feststellen können, dass du zwei Herzen hast, wenn er deinen Puls misst?”  
“Ich bin ein echter Doktor!”, erwiderte er beleidigt. “Und es braucht keinen Arzt, _so wie mich_ , um einen Puls zu fühlen.” Etwas widerwillig reichte er Donna sein Handgelenk um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen. Mit einem Grinsen nahm sie sein Handgelenk in ihre Hand und fühlte seinen Puls mit ihrem Zeige- und Mittelfinger, wie sie es in Krimis gesehen hatte.  
Und tatsächlich, sie konnte zwei Pulse ertasten.

“Was passiert, wenn du eins verlierst?”, fiel ihr plötzlich ein. “Würde es dich umbringen? Ich meine… brauchst du beide?”  
“Ich brauche beide”, erklärte er ruhig. “Es bringt mich nicht direkt um, eins zu verlieren, aber es schwächt mich und besonders gut fühlt es sich auch nicht an.”  
Nach all diesen neuen Informationen ließ sich Donna zurück auf ihren Stuhl sinken. Die beiden nahmen einen langen Schluck von ihrem Tee bevor der Doctor fragte:  
“Geht es dir jetzt besser mit den beiden?” Noch immer sah er Donnas geschockten Gesichtsausdruck in seiner Erinnerung.  
“Natürlich, Dumbo! So leicht zu erschrecken bin ich auch wieder nicht, es war bloß eine Überraschung”, antwortet sie. Donna wollte nicht zugeben, dass es ihr ziemliche Angst gemacht hatte und ihr Bild eines sehr menschlichen Doctors ganz schön angeschlagen hatte. Jetzt da sie all diese Informationen hatte, war sie sicher dass sie es trotz allem akzeptieren konnte.

Ihre Zuversicht musste auf ihrem Gesicht deutlich lesbar gewesen sein, denn der Doctor entschied er konnte ruhig noch etwas weiter gehen.  
Selbstsicher bemerkte er: “Ich weiß gar nicht, wieso alle immer so fasziniert von den Herzen sind.”  
“Heißt das, dass du von was anderem auch noch zwei hast?”, fragte Donna.  
Anstatt einer Antwort, hob und senkte er seine Augenbrauen vielsagend und Donna bemerkte, wie sie rot anlief.  
Nein! Er konnte unmöglich meinen, dass er zwei… Oh, sie wollte sich diese Möglichkeit nicht einmal vorstellen!… Würde das nicht bedeuten, dass Time Ladys zwei…  
“Ach, du Space-Perversling!”, rief sie und schlug nach seinem Arm. “Ich hätte wunderbar ohne _diese_ Info leben können!” Sie schlug ihn erneut und mit einem Ausdruck der Verwirrung und des Schmerzes bemühte er sich, Donnas Angriffen auszuweichen.  
“Was ist so falsch daran, zwei Lebern zu haben?!”, wollte er wissen und seine Antwort stoppte die Rothaarige davon ihn weiter anzugreifen.  
“Lebern? Wenn du nur von denen gesprochen hast, was sollte dann dieser selbstherrliche Blick?”  
“Zwei Lebern zu haben ist ziemlich praktisch”, verteidigte er sich und da war dieser Blick wieder, der Donna verriet, dass er wirklich nur deshalb so stolz war.  
“W-was hast du denn gedacht, worüber ich rede?”, fragte er etwas verlegen.  
“Vergiss es einfach”, erwiderte Donna schnell.  
“Aber du-”  
“Vergiss. Es. Einfach. Doctor.”

Sie tauschten ein verlegenes Grinsen aus und mussten beide ein Lachen unterdrücken.  
Donna atmete stattdessen tief ein und verkündete: “Ich bin nur froh, dass wir damit alles geklärt haben. Also keine unangenehmen Überraschungen mehr.”  
“Du glaubst das war alles?”, fragte der Doctor amüsiert. “Time Lords sehen vielleicht aus wie Menschen, aber es gibt unzählige Unterschiede zwischen uns. Organe sind nur die Spitze des Eisbergs.”  
Donna sah ihn etwas verschüchtert an.  
“Was ist da sonst noch, Marsianer?”  
Er setzt einen noch selbstzufriederenen Blick auf.  
“Das findest du schon noch raus, Miss Noble. Früher oder später.”


End file.
